Technically Difficult
by potidaea
Summary: What did Caroline whisper in Kate's ear? And what did they do about it? PWP.


Caroline was bordering on manic. The normally composed head teacher spent the night jumping from one emotion to the next, unable to fully process what she assumed to be her mother's final brush with death.

There was grief; not just for her own perceived loss but Celia's…to have found and lost genuine love so quickly. She couldn't bare it. Then, relief. Alan and her mother were perfectly all right! She was filled with unadulterated joy. But still, a deeply hidden piece of her heart was relieved when she believed they were in peril.

Finally, _finally_, Caroline could be herself without fear of disappointing her mother. She could not lose her mother, if she was already gone. Regret. The highly educated woman knew if she continued to walk the path her repressed mother set, she would only wind up sad and alone. If only she were brave enough twenty years ago to break free. Eventually, though, she settled on determination. If her surly mother could find love, it certainly wasn't too late for her. She _had_ love - she had Kate. She just needed to face her fears and embrace the life she thought possible only in her dreams.

Step one: tell John.

Step two: show Kate.

Telling John was easy enough. So elated at the thought of her reunion with Kate, his badgering - which usually cut straight to her last nerve - bounced off with ease.

But Kate? Kate set her nerves on fire in the best way possible. And she knew Kate was tired of her filibustering. Words would only get her so far this time.

By the time the head teacher arrived at Sulgrave Heath she was itching to see the woman who occupied her thoughts. As she pulled her Jeep somewhat haphazardly into its assigned spot she pulled out her cell phone to summon the languages teacher to her office.

Held up by Beverly, Kate was waiting for her when she entered. She stepped forward with purpose, pulling her into a deep kiss, pushing her up against the door as she pulled at the fabric of Kate's shirt. She needed to feel her. She worked her hand underneath the bra that hid Kate's breasts - cupping, kneading, pinching. If she didn't know Beverly was sure to interrupt, she would have come positively undone.

Caroline stepped away to compose herself, but not without one last searing word to Kate. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear, lips close enough to kiss the sensitive skin, "I'm going to fuck you with my cock. Wherever, whenever, however I please."

The shudder that went through her lover was visible. In a haze, Kate gathered her thoughts, clearing her throat as Beverly came in with tea and the older blonde stepped back to a professional distance. Giving Beverly a smile in passing, the languages teacher asked, "Won't that be technically difficult? Uh, programmatically?" Schools had programs, right? Bloody _leave_ Beverly. Sod 10B French, she would spend the next period under Caroline's desk.

With faux innocence, Caroline responded, "I'm sure we'll think of something. Are you free this afternoon? Four o'clock?"

"Yeah," a lustful smile, "I can be."

"Oh, Kate?" She looked up, turning around from follow Beverly, what had just exited, to the hall. "I told John."

Kate beamed, "About us?" Caroline nodded, smiling. "And I assume your mum is…"

"Just fine. I'll tell you later." She stepped forward for another, much more chaste, kiss. "Year 10 French review, right?"

Kate smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before turning toward her classroom. Caroline let her rant in exasperation for at least five minutes on the phone yesterday - _Caroline! You won't bloody believe! I've been doing irregular verbs all month and half of them are just now telling me they learned last year?_ \- before finally cutting her off to tell her Celia and Alan were missing.

The hours dragged on until finally Caroline was outside Kate McKenzie's cottage at 4:05pm, her desire that had been slowly burning all day suddenly alive. She left work earlier than originally intended, needing to stop by Conway Drive before heading to Kate's. She glanced at the items in her bag as she knocked on the door, equal parts amused, embarrassed, and aroused.

Kate quickly opened the door, smiling as she pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss. Shoving the door closed and locking it behind them, a hand slid down to caress the blonde's ass, pulling her closer. "Hi," she whispered, needlessly bashful.

"Hi," Caroline returned, continuing the bruising kiss, pushing Kate further into the house, up against the wall to their right. Tugging at her shirt, she mimicked her actions earlier in the day - pushing the bra aside to reach her final destination. "Shirt off."

As Kate made quick work unbuttoning her shirt, Caroline continued to ply her neck with kisses, scraping at the skin desperately with her teeth before soothing it again with her tongue, enjoying the sharp gasps and soft moans she earned in response. The moment she felt the fabric of Kate's shirt release, she pulled her hands away from luscious skin to remove it completely, along with her bra.

She suddenly felt as if she'd never seen a bra in her life, let alone wore one every day. Her hands fumbled with desperation until finally, the hook released. Kate smirked at her, suddenly backing her into the couch as she pushed the jacket off her girlfriend's shoulders onto the floor along with her purse. Stepping deftly over the clothing in their wake, Caroline sat readily on the couch as Kate straddled her thighs.

"So beautiful," she said in breathless amazement at the woman above her. Hands and eyes roaming over naked tawny flesh, wanting to take in as much of the other woman as possible. Leaning forward, she placed tender open mouthed kisses along her breasts, finally letting her tongue trace a taut nipple before capturing it in her mouth as the other pinched, rolled between greedy fingers.

"Yes," Kate sighed out as the blonde's nails scratched her back just lightly enough to leave her wanting. With the slightest shift she began to roll her hips, grinding her clit just the right way into Caroline's hip, the fabric of the olive green dress bunched perfectly. She had been waiting for this moment all day. She couldn't wait for whatever Caroline had planned.

A choked out moan, "Caroline…please, I need…" she buried her hand into blonde hair, gripping tight as the other grasped for the back of the couch. She didn't know what she needed. She just needed. Soon, hands were at her hips, grinding her clit at a wonderfully unrelenting pace; blazing eyes locked.

Caroline heard a moan, but between the two of them didn't know its source. With each pass of her lover's center she felt a growing wetness on her thigh. "You're soaked, aren't you? Going to get my dress all wet. Just couldn't wait for me to fuck you?" Kate couldn't think clearly enough to respond, simply moaning and pulling sweet lips even closer to her already lavished breasts, desperate for sensation. Caroline moaned against a rosy nipple, biting into sensitive flesh in utter desperation, "God…you're so good."

Kate's moans grew breathier with each pass of her clit against her lover's hip. Slowly, she felt lighter and lighter, her orgasm peaking, her body stiffening then relaxing against the magnificent blonde beneath her. A blush tinted her cheeks as she realized her actions, "Sorry, I know you had plans. Got a bit carried away."

Caroline just laughed, placing a kiss on the pianist's forehead, "No need. You're perfect." Another kiss on her lips, "Sexy."

That seemed to wash away any embarrassment as Kate slid down to the floor on her knees, pulling Caroline to the edge of the couch. "I should help you get clean." With that, she gave one languid lick to the wet spot which had formed on Caroline's dress. Rationally, the head teacher knew it would only make it more difficult to clean but _fuck_, did she not care. It was the sexiest thing she ever witnessed in her nearly 50 years of life.

With a searing smirk Kate was seemingly satisfied with her work as she began to pull at the dress, which Caroline quickly pulled over her head.

"Those, too," Kate commanded, gesturing toward black silk, as she tossed the dress on the floor. Caroline undressed as swiftly as possible, spreading her knees wide to display her wetness for its cause.

Kate crawled forward, placing careful bites and tender, wet kisses along pale thighs as she went, stopping just at the apex leaning her head against one leg with a groan, "You smell so good. Do you want me to get a dental dam?"

"We both just got tested, don't worry about it. Thank you though, love." Caroline's heart warmed at her lover's thoughtful request. "I did grab condoms for later." She said as an afterthought.

Scraping her teeth as she went, Kate placed one more kiss to the lowest point of the blonde's abdomen, just before that gorgeous patch of hair. Her tongue met molten wetness, circling an engorged clit before sucking it into her mouth. She was beyond ravenous, barely able to contain herself as she gripped tightly onto those perfect hips that first caught her eye, swaying in the halls. Her tongue slipped down to gather more wetness, moaning as she dipped into her lover's core, trailing back up to flick at a beautifully engorged clit.

When one hand strayed, wanting to feel Caroline's still-clothed breast, she found that in her wanton distraction the head teacher had pushed her bra aside as she played with her breasts…pinching and rolling perfect pink nipples between her fingers, sighing at the dual sensation.

Kate moaned at the sight, instead surpassing well-stimulated breasts for her lovers mouth, gently brushing two fingers against swollen lips. A lazy, sultry smile came across the blonde's face as her tongue met melanin-rich skin, pulling the fingers into her mouth. Kate moved her fingers slowly and deeply, in and out, as she felt Caroline's tongue move deftly between and around her fingers, sucking at them. The older woman's arousal became overwhelming as Kate continued to circle her clit. Grabbing the hand from her mouth, she pushed toward her center. "Fuck me. I need you inside."

Kate happily slipped saliva-lubricated fingers into her hot, wet core, immediately met with a guttural moan. At a searing pace, she began to drive her fingers in and out, curving to that deliciously ribbed spot that drove her lover wild.

"Oh, fuck. Don't stop," she gasped out.

She had no plans to.

Continuing at her rabid pace, she brought two fingers from her other hand to stroke gently at Caroline's clit. Up and down, circling the nub again and again. Kate's mouth moved to a soft, pale inner thigh to nibble at smooth skin - the sudden pain pushing Caroline over the edge with immediacy, clenching around her fingers.

As her breathing steadied, Kate removed her fingers in order to join her girlfriend on the couch. With a gentle kiss to her lips, she smiled, "You're incredible."

"Just you wait," she smirked - clearly exhausted, but determined to make good on her word.

Kate shook her head, laughing lightly. "Let me get you some water." She treaded deeper into the house, stopping at the sink to wash her hands before grabbing a cup from the pantry and filling it with ice water - downing one glass, then refilling it. On her way back, she called out, "Hey, are you hungry? We could get takeaway?" Caroline was no longer on the couch, her clothing now laid neatly over the arm. "Caroline?" She called up the steps.

"In here," she heard from what she could only presume to be her bedroom.

Upon entering, she saw Caroline laid in her bed - fully naked aside from a black leather strap-on harness at her hips, holding a six inch semi-realistic black dildo erect. Her arousal instantly came back tenfold. "How did you…where did you…your water…?"

Caroline motioned her over with a single finger, sitting up to pull her into a kiss as she came close. "Hi. Thank you," she said taking the water from her girlfriend, sipping at it before placing it on the bedside table.

"When did you even get that?"

"Oh, this?" She guided Kate's hand to the shaft of the phallus, pressing firmly against her own core. "Is mine…hasn't been anywhere you haven't. This," she pulled another hand to her hip, "we can worry about later." Pulling the other woman into another searing kiss, she tugged at her hips to bring her closer.

Suddenly realizing her girlfriend was naked for the first time all night, she make quick work kissing down her neck to worship at her favorite altar - Caroline's breast. "Your tits are so perfect," between sloppy desperate kisses against tender flesh. As she nibbled a nipple into her mouth, Caroline pushed at her pants. "You want to fuck me?" She kissed further down the older woman's stomach, toward the strap-on. As she reached the toy, she mimicked her earlier movements - placing gentle kisses around the base at her lovers lower abdomen, before giving one languid lick up its shaft. "Do you want me to ride you?" Their eyes locked, Caroline's breath caught wishing she could feel the sensation as rosy clay lips wrapped around the head of the phallus, her tongue circling before taking it further into her mouth. Up and down, in and out. Over and over. It was glorious. Spit trailing from her lips, feigning innocence, "Are you gonna fuck me from behind?" Another slow lick, "Or do you want to watch my tits bounce?"

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She stood next to the bed; pulling Kate with her and tugging at her pants as she went. The dark haired woman obliged, kicking the last of her clothes off onto the floor. In one swift motion, she bent Kate over the bed, dragging the dildo through her wet folds to rub her clit before entering her. Immediately, she was met with a deep moan of pleasure. Above all else, this was Kate's favorite position.

Caroline stilled for a moment to allow the other woman time to adjust - running her hands over the smooth skin on her back, down to her ass.

"Fuck me," she pleaded into the sheets, beginning to grind her hips back on the toy.

At that, Caroline began thrusting her hips forward at a steady pace to match Kate's vigor. Her fingers gripped into the soft skin of her lover's ass, wanting to feel her movement as best she could. God, did she wish she could feel it as Kate rolled her hips in desperate symphony with each thrust, her moans growing louder. But then, if she could feel it she knew she wouldn't last long at all, _fuck_.

Kate was in pure bliss as her girlfriend pounded in and out, in and out. Deep, rolling thrusts. She felt possessed and she never wanted it to end. A deep, guttural - near-feral - moan came from her throat. She couldn't form words, she could barely think. Her thoughts circled desperately as she grasped at the sheets, _Fuck, don't stop. Don't stop. So good, fuck. Fuck._

As Caroline's hand circled around to toy with her clit, she came undone. Unrelenting, the blonde's hand worked precisely at her clit - circling, stroking, teasing - while keeping up a furious thrusting pace. Just as her orgasm subsided, another was already beginning to build.

"You feel so good, so wet." Caroline cooed, "Do you want to come for me again?" _Moan._ "So good…Play with your clit," she commanded as she removed her own hand to pull Kate upright; wet fingers pulling at taut nipples as her mouth blazed a path along her lovers neck.

Suddenly, Kate's fingers began to move frantically over her clit and with one final deep thrust, her release.

As their movements slowed, Caroline's arms wrapped around her girlfriend's smaller frame as Kate's head tilted back to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hi," Kate grinned.

"Hi," Caroline responded, eyes and voice soft, "Do you want to lay down? I can order that food?"

Kate just laughed, remembering her request two orgasms ago.

An hour later, the couple were lounging on the couch eating pizza and watching Countdown reruns when Kate looked up. "Wait, _where_ did you get that harness?"

Caroline pursed her lips and set her food down carefully. "About ten years ago, John became interested in…prostate stimulation."

"You mean…?"

Caroline nodded.

Kate thought for a moment before commenting, "Well, he does seem the type."


End file.
